


Appreciation

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [202]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appreciation: noun: əˌprē SHēˈāSH(ə)n: gratitude for something.</p><p>early 17th century: from French appréciation, from late Latin appretiatio(n-), from the verb appretiare ‘set at a price, appraise’ (see appreciate).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts), [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [Manon_de_Sercoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manon_de_Sercoeur/gifts), [Strawberryhiddleslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryhiddleslock/gifts), [fiveainley_ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/gifts), [Silvergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergirl/gifts).



> Just an overdue note of appreciation for my lovely readers. 
> 
> Today, my youngest turns a year old. A year ago I was still months away from writing my first bits and pieces here, but I was reading, and waiting til the muse hit, and hit she did. Thank you, thank you so much for sitting with these stories about the boys and giving me a safe place. There are very few safe places in the world, but you are mine. So, thank you. And sorry, if my lisp bit is on the later side today...
> 
> could be considered an epilogue to Bandersnatch

Sherlock put his bag down quietly, and slipped off his shoes. He took a deep breath and leaned against the doorway to their bedroom. John was sound asleep, Sherlock's pillow clutched tightly in his hands.

He removed his clothing as quietly as he could and climbed into bed.

"Hmmmmphhh?"

"I'm home, love." Sherlock kissed John softly, and laid his head against his chest, and felt himself relax for the first time in days. "I told Mycroft I'm done. I'm done being his errand boy. I'm never leaving without you again. I know I've promised you that before, but..."

"...but what?" John asked him without opening an eye.

"I cannot be without you. I couldn't solve the case until I heard your voice, then it was a matter of a four hour nap and I was able to put it together. But you weren't there. I couldn't show my appreciation for your patience, kindness and love, it felt like an empty victory, and I felt lost."

He looked down at John's smiling face. "So..."

"So, you jumped on the first flight home and here you are." John kissed him gently, then rolled until Sherlock was beneath him. "Here you are." 

"Do you mind if I just hold you?"

"Do you need to ask?"

Sherlock sighed and traced John's old scars with his long fingers until they both went back to sleep, just as the new day was beginning.


End file.
